The use of a so-called "slide cover", as a protective cover (hereinafter referred to as "lens cover") of a photographing or camera lens in a miniature camera, which is slidably mounted on a camera case, is well known. Such a lens cover is capable of protecting the lens without requiring employment of a lens cap which is easily lost or misplaced, and is convenient in that it is easy to use. Also widely used are pop-up electronic flash units adapted to project an electronic flash emission member out of the contour of the camera body on the top of the camera when the electronic flash is used, to enlarge the distance between the camera lens and the electronic flash thereby avoiding the so-called "pink-eye effect".
In prior camera constructions, the conventional lens cover and the pop-up electronic flash are separately mounted on the camera body. Consequently, individual slide mechanisms are required in the camera body to facilitate operation of the lens cover and the electronic flash emission member and this results in rendering the whole structure less compact and increases the weight of the camera. Further, the conventional simple lens cover fails to prevent operation of the camera when the cover is still in position over the lens.